


Hinata's Love Stories

by Little_Ayakashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Protective Karasuno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Ayakashi/pseuds/Little_Ayakashi
Summary: Hinata deserves a lot of love in his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Hinata Shouyou, Haiba Lev/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Hyakuzawa Yuudai, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Koganegawa Kanji, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 82
Kudos: 586





	1. In love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> I am not very good at writing and English isn't my first language so please be indulgent. I know there are grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry about it.
> 
> Timeline : Summer Training Camp, Omegaverse

It happened during a fifteen minute break from Tokyo summer training camp. Karasuno had just lost another set to Nekoma and was already starting to climb the slope outside the gym. The heat made the atmosphere heavy and the midday sun mercilessly tapped the volleyball players. Inside the gym, the Fukurodani players were all heading to the benches to sit down and drink some water while those of Nekoma were watching with amusement the crows forcing themselves to climb the slope. 

Bokuto wiped his face with the towel given by one of the managers. He turned his head to see his teammates sitting on the floor and talking happily together but it wasn't what he was looking for. His eyes searched for Akaashi and found him talking with their coach. 

"Akaashi!" 

When he heard his name, the setter turned away from the coach and approached Bokuto. He had a bad feeling about his friend's next words. The young man with the yellow eyes had seemed distracted during all the practice : his attacks were often blocked, but he didn't seem particularly depressed about it. It was the first time this had happened and Akaashi didn't know how to react to it. Did he feel sick? The heat might have given him a headache or something like that. 

"I was wondering..." 

The setter could see that Bokuto was trying to choose his words carefully. It was rare for the captain, who did not think much about the meaning of his sentences, to put that much effort into something that wasn't volleyball. The subject looked serious and Akaashi felt his heart beating nervously fast. Apprehensive pheromones were slightly released from him, attracting the attention of his teammates to their conversation. 

"What should I do to seduce an omega?" 

Akaashi's brain stopped working. He heard the sound of his team member's bottles of water falling to the ground because of the shock. Bokuto had feelings for someone? And it was an omega? The black haired alpha began to think quickly about this new side of his friend. Long before this training camp, Bokuto loudly proclaimed that he was not attracted to omegas, despite his secondary genre. The boy had an obvious charisma, powerful pheromones and a strong aura so it wasn't surprising that he received several confessions of omegas, betas and even alphas. Although the confessions inflated his ego, he refused them all because his true love was volleyball. It was therefore impossible that one of their omega managers had captured Bokuto's heart. 

Nekoma only contained betas and two alphas so Akaashi removed them from the list of suspects. There were still two omegas and they were part of the Karasuno. The first was the little blonde manager, who was always scared for unknown reasons, but the setter quickly abandoned the idea that Bokuto was interested in her. Shimizu Kiyoko's pheromones completely covered Yachi, a way to keep people away. Akaashi's gaze went to the last omega in the gym : Hinata Shouyou. The smallest middle block he had ever seen in his life was one of the few omega boys in Japan. He had this cheerful and sparkling personality which sometimes became terrifying on the court but made him special. It look like that Bokuto had finally succumbed to it. 

"Bokuto-san, started Akaashi hesitantly, you noticed that Nekoma completely monopolized Hinata, didn't you?" 

It was subtle, almost invisible, but if you focus, you could see how the cats interacted closely with the red haired. Inuoka's cheeks turned red each time he spoke to him, Kenma gave the impression of spending most of his time with the middle block and Lev never missed an opportunity to imprison the omega in his arms, his nose dangerously close to Hinata's neck. Not to mention Kuroo who had that mischievous smile on his face and a hand caressing the fluffy orange curls whenever he had the opportunity. Akaashi didn't want to break Bokuto's moral but he had to face reality: the players of Nekoma would never let him seduce Hinata, even if their team are on good terms. 

"So what? I am very determined!, the alpha said with a loud voice, and how did you know it was Hinata I'm talking about?" Akaashi made no effort to hide his grimace. He absolutely didn't want to handle this situation, but it wasn't like he had the choice. 

"You are too obvious, Bokuto-san." 

_

Fukurodani's setter wanted to disappear. Literally. There were days when he wondered what Bokuto Koutarou's brain was made of. Hinata stayed with them until late at night to practice, so Akaashi had suggested to his friend to impress the omega with his volleyball skills. He didn't know that Bokuto would take off his t-shirt, on the pretext that it's "too hot", and would proudly expose his abs to the small first year. The worst part was that it worked. Hinata looked at his mentor's muscular belly with admiration and you could see stars shining in his eyes. The captain turned his head to Akaashi, a huge smile on his slightly red face. "He looks happy, he thought, but still this method is weird." 

Out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi silently noted the attitude of the two Nekoma players. Kuroo was watching the scene in a disturbing silence, arms crossed over his chest, and Lev was sulking like a finicky child. For the moment everything was fine, even if the others were a little suspicious about the behavior of the owls. Between the setter who analyzed each possible love rival and the captain who sprayed his pheromones "without doing it on purpose" on Hinata, it was obvious that they would draw attention to them. Yes, everything was fine before the little one spoke. 

"Can I touch?" 

His high voice echoed in the gym, ricocheting off the walls and leaving a heavy silence behind. Akaashi wanted to yell at him in the face that, no, he couldn't. That he was an omega alone with five fuckings alphas so he shouldn't have made that kind of request. But instead of yelling at him, Akaashi ran as fast as he could to keep Kuroo and Lev from strangling Bokuto. Although it was difficult, he somehow managed to protect his captain. The Russian had an advantage thanks to his height but he was younger than the setter so he couldn't oppose his pheromones. Kuroo's muscular body and powerful aura caused him more problems than he thought. 

"Didn't you know, Akaashi?" Kuroo asked with a smile that didn't hide his anger at all. "Cats hate sharing." 

Akaashi felt oppressed, the smell of mint and cherry attacked him aggressively. His head was aching and he was having trouble breathing but he didn't give in. He could see Hinata hesitantly touching Bokuto's abs. The taller one had such a red face that it was worrying. The setter didn't want to know what was in his friend's head, he was surely thinking of the way the little hands traced the muscles on his skin, but he looked happy and that's all that mattered. 

"Stop it, it's disgusting." 

Shit. He was too focused on the two Nekoma players that he had forgotten the other obstacle, Tsukishima Kei. Shit. How could he have made this mistake? The blond was on the same team as Hinata, he had an obvious advantage and was therefore one of Bokuto's biggest loves rivals. Tsukishima pulled the strands of orange hair back to keep the omega away from the yellow-eyed young man, totally ignoring the annoyed looks of the two owls. "It hurts!" Hinata energetically waved his arms and feet to remove the hand on his head. The blond alpha stepped back to put a reasonable distance between the mentor and his disciple, sighed loudly and dropped the shrimp. He watched him fall miserably to the ground before reprimanding him. 

"You are so stupid that you don't even realize your inappropriate behavior.", he said, his mouth grimacing in disgust. 

Hinata rubbed his lower back and glared at Tsukishima. "What do you mean by "inappropriate"?".

He took a deep breath and spoke without stopping once. "Are you kidding me? You stay until late at night with three alphas who want to eat you and in addition you voluntarily touch the belly of the one who spent the day marking you with his pheromones!" The redhead had his mouth wide open and tried to defend himself and the others because Kuroo, Lev and Bokuto didn't want to eat him, they weren't cannibals, but the blonde didn't give him time to speak. "Your stupidity has no limits. You're such an idiot that it makes me want to hit you, maybe it will put your brain right. Do you even have a brain?" 

Akaashi had released the two savages a long time ago and listened to Bokuto talk about a new way to get the attention of his crush. When Tsukishima had moved Hinata away from his friend, Kuroo and Lev had finally calmed down and the setter had felt so relieved that Bokuto asked him if he was okay. He didn't know that the fights between alphas were so tiring. It wasn't a fight, he just blocked two extremely possessive people so why he felt like he had fought a bear? He had a headache and Hinata's screams worsened his pain. He was trying to escape from Tsukishima, who clearly wanted to hit the omega's head for reasons that Akaashi didn't know. Anyway, he didn't have the strength to think about it. 

The dark haired alpha closed his eyes and breathed slowly to relieve his pain. "Akaashi-san, please help me!" A grimace appeared on his face when he heard the familiar shrill voice. It was noisy, too loud, too painful. He didn't notice that Hinata was hidden behind his back until he felt two small arms tighten his waist and a face buried between his shoulder blades. A sweet citrus scent reached Akaashi's nose. It was a mixture of oranges, lemons and tangerines. Scents of sunflowers softened the perfume and the setter found it perfect. His pain was gone, replaced by an unknown but pleasant feeling. He wanted time to stop so he could smell this fragrance forever. "Akaashi-san?"

Hinata had let go of him to face him, his eyes reflecting his concern. Akaashi suddenly opened his eyes and realized what he was doing. He had sniffed the air around him without any discomfort to be able to smell Hinata's pheromones better. His cheeks literally burned and his heart was beating so fast that he feared someone would hear it. The setter has never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. Bokuto seemed visibly amused by the situation and laughed out loud, embarrassing his friend even more. Akaashi was however surprised by the reaction of his captain, he had expected Bokuto to become jealous or possessive because of his childlike character. The yellow eyed teenager gave him a big smile before he spoke. 

"If I were to share my cute disciple with someone, it would be you!" Ah, what a good friend. Akaashi was really lucky. Between having fallen under the charm of an omega that pleasantly reminded him of summer and an understanding friend, life had spoiled him. "You're not going to share anyone!" Said Kuroo, visibly very upset, accompanied by Lev sticking out his tongue like the child that he was. 

"Yes, you're not going to share anyone." The blonde alpha spoke, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Tsukki!" 

"Because I'm going to tell Daichi and Sugawara everything." And he left the gym without another word, leaving a heavy silence behind him. Nobody spoke for several endless seconds before Lev said what everyone thought. "They will kill us." It wasn't like the Russian was wrong so Akaashi made no comments. Rather, he focused on Hinata who was oddly silent. His eyes had been staring at the wooden floor since Bokuto had talked about sharing him, maybe he hated this idea? Akaashi feel guilty. They were very arrogant to talk about sharing him when the person concerned didn't have romantic feelings towards them. "Guys ..." 

They all turned to the omega when his voice cut through the silence of the gymn. He had a serious look on his face and that reinforced Akaashi's hypothesis. He was going to reject them all. "Why do you want to dismember me?" 

"Ah, thought the setter, I know he's not very smart but it's a bit excessive."


	2. Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeline : Summer Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thanks for all the comments!  
> This chapter is longer than the first, enjoy!

"It smells too good!"

Indeed, a sweet smell of meat tickled Hinata's nostrils, distracting him from his cleaning. He was in charge of cleaning the gym, a task he didn't particularly enjoy. It was the last day of training camp and although it saddened the redhead to leave, he was still satisfied with everything he had learned from talented people. While the others were cleaning up the rest of the barbecue, he had to tidy up the gym one last time. The coaches asked Hinata to do this as a punishment for staying late at night several times to practice. But this delicious smell made him forget about cleaning. He threw his broom on the ground, the redhead would pick it up later, and sniffed the air to find out where it came from. Maybe on the barbecue side? No, the smell was inside the gym. His sense of smell guided him to the reserve where a meatbun was wisely waiting for him on the ground on a cardboard plate. The middle block first believed that it was an illusion created by a collaboration between his brain and his stomach to remind him that even if this camp was cool, his place remained in Miyagi with his teammates and the delicious meatbuns of the Sakanoshita store.

But the smell seemed too real so Hinata crouched in front of the plate and reached out to touch the food. To his surprise, his hand did not cross the illusion, which was not one, but came into contact with the hot surface of the meatbun. He palpated it in his hand before biting into it, the gravy sliding pleasantly against his tongue. The boy's cheeks flushed with pleasure as a smile appeared on his face and he finished the food in just two more bites. But he was a little sad now, he hadn't even taken the time to savor the food left by ... Who had left that? It couldn't be the managers, they only prepared onigiri, rice and vegetables today for volleyball players. Impossible for coach Ukai, he has not left camp since the first day. The same goes for the other boys. There was only one theory left and it was the most realistic of all: it was fairies who had left this plate for him. When Hinata was six years old, his mother had told him that if he left his tooth under his pillow at bedtime, fairies would come to take it in exchange for a coin. She hadn't lied to him because the next day, the little boy had found five yen instead of his tooth. So it was surely the same fairies who suddenly took pity on the teenager. He played tirelessly every day in the heat of summer, his stomach deprived of the sweetness of meatbuns so it was normal that a fairy gift be given to him at the end of this camp.

Another smell of meat, much stronger this time, emerged from the reserve wich the door was open. Hinata, not wanting to get up, crawled inside the storage room to find a plate filled with meatbuns in a sports bag. "I should put a thousand yen under my pillow tonight to thank the fairies",the middle block thought, crawling towards the food. The bag was big enough - or was he small? - so that the redhead can get into it completely and eat his meatbuns with a happy smile put on his face. He did not pay attention to the color of the bag or the name of the school marked on it, even if he should have, preferring to eat until filling his belly to the brim. It was at the fifth meatbun that he began to be sleepy, his eyes closing on their own and his movements becoming slow. Hinata stopped chewing his food because of the sudden tiredness that overwhelmed him for no reason, yet he didn't play much volleyball today, any more than usual. The bag seemed incredibly comfortable to him, there was so much free space that the boy could lie in it, his head rubbing against the blanket spread under him. 

Huh. Since when this blanket was here? The redhead was too obsessed with the meatbuns that he hadn't noticed this detail. But he didn't care, all he wanted to do was sleep so he stopped thinking, it's not like he thought often, and closed his eyes. The last thing Hinata saw was a human-looking figure tucking into the storage room and approaching him. "She must be a fairy, he thought, I will thank her later."

~

"Where's Hinata?"

The team of Karasuno finished putting their stuff on the bus and was only waiting for their number ten who was very late. Ennoshita had checked the gym and the rooms but found nothing, Yamaguchi came back from the bathroom shaking his head with a sorry expression on his face and coach Ukai tells them that no, Hinata was not on the bus. The crows were to return to Miyagi but without their player, they stayed there until the curious teams of Nekoma and Fukurodani approached them. "What's wrong ?" Kuroo asked Daichi, pointing his chin at the players leaning against the bus, all impatient to go home. Yachi and Yamaguchi seemed really worried, not like Tsukishima or Kageyama who were bored for one and angry for the other. The rest of the players preferred to listen to the conversation between their captain and the middle block Kuroo Tetsurou, maybe he knew where the redhead was.

"Have you seen Hinata? We can't find him and we have to go home." Daichi sighed loudly, this first year was causing a lot of trouble, and awaited Kuroo's response with apprehension.

"Chibi-chan? The last time I saw him was during the barbecue. What about you guys?" He turned to ask the people behind him but the answers were pretty much the same. Lev didn't see him, same for Inuoka and Yaku, Kenma was too busy playing, Bokuto asked Akaashi but he too didn't see him, like the rest of Fukurodani and Yamamoto didn't pay attention to people except Kiyoko. "Sorry we can't help you."

Daichi shook his head and patted him on the shoulder friendly, it was rare that a conversation with this vicious cat was pleasant. "Thanks anyway. See you at the nationals!" He was about to return to his team when Sugawara's voice stopped him. "Wait" All the players turned to the gray haired setter who had spoken. His voice was serious, his eyes narrowed and a suspicious expression on his face until he lit up as if the young man had understood something. "I get it."

"What are you talking about?" Asahi had asked in a low voice, a little scared by his friend's attitude. Sugawara Koushi was mostly calm and serene, except when it came to volleyball, so the sudden change in behavior left them perplexed. The setter took a long breath through his nose before speaking. "Okay, who is it?" Kuroo looked at Bokuto for an explanation but even him didn't know what Sugawara was talking about, or pretended not to know. "Who took Hinata with him?"

"What?" Daichi and Asahi exclaimed at the same time, their eyes wide and their mouths wide open. They knew a lot of people liked the redhead but going so far as to take him, it was just creepy and weird. And who would do that? There were so many suspects, it could be anyone. The other players were also surprised, Kenma almost dropped his phone because of Lev who had shouted in indignation accompanied by Kuroo and Yamamoto, causing an aggressive reaction from Nishinoya and Tanaka. Ennoshita held them back with Narita's help to fight against their friend and member of Shimizu Kiyoko's non-official fanclub.

"Why are you accusing us?, Kuroo asked crossing his arms over his chest, We don't have Chibi-chan with us." Surprisingly, it was not Sugawara who answered him but Tsukishima, his long legs walking towards the Nekoma's captain with a sly smile on his face and Yamaguchi following him a few steps behind. "Well, you're the most suspicious person here." It was the truth. Kuroo Tetsurou could have kidnapped Karasuno's small middle, his intentions were reflected in his behavior. Kenma had often berated him for being too focused on Hinata's thighs, who liked to wear short clothes, during training matches and the fact that his evil smile grew every time the black haired boy looked at the redhead did not give him a very good image. Daichi wasted no time, he had always known that this guy was not trustworthy, and plunged his hand into the pocket of Kuroo's jacket to take out a phone.

Kuroo tried to take it back but was hit on the knees by Yaku, that traitor who knew exactly what was on his phone, and Kenma because he liked to see his friend suffer. "Hey!" Karasuno members gathered around their captain to see what was on the phone, pushing each other to finally remain silent in front of a photo of Hinata asleep in the cafeteria, food still in his hand. Daichi grabbed the collar of Kuroo's jacket and pulled him violently forward, placing the phone screen right in front of his feline eyes. "You'd better have a good explanation." His voice was as terrifying as his aura and sent unpleasant chills to the people closest to the scene. The dark haired boy put a hand on the boy's wrist and raised the other to show that he didn't want to fight. "Calm down man, you scare your own team."

Indeed, Asahi was traveling at high speed towards the bus to hide there, the wild second years had completely subsided for fear that Daichi's anger would fall on them and Yamaguchi was trembling behind his best friend's tall body. Not to mention the poor Yachi who passed out in Kiyoko's arms. "Chibi-chan fell asleep while he was eating. He was cute so I just took a picture of him. I didn't touch him." The crow tightened his grip on the collar and glared at Kuroo, his mouth open to ask another question and insult him at the same time because it was clearly not a reason to take a picture of his junior, but someone got ahead of him.

"And what did you do with this picture?" Kenma asked looking at his childhood friend with disgust behind the curtain of blond hair that obstructed his vision.

"Kenma don't say it like that." The captain of Nekoma said, slightly panicking. "I'm not a pervert! And I swear I don't know where Chibi-chan is, so can you let go of me, Captain-kun?" Daichi had no desire to let him go without any problems, but hitting this guy was not going to help them find Hinata so he let go of him after erasing the photo from the phone, causing an irritated sigh from the other boy. These fucking protective crows. Kuroo took a few steps back by dusting his jacket, frowned eyebrows under Bokuto's loud laugh and watched one of his players interact with two of Karasuno. Yamamoto was, for unknown reasons, seated on his knees in front of Nishinoya and Tanaka. The three of them all had serious expressions on their faces, their tight muscles corresponded well with the tension present in the air. They looked ridiculous.

"Listen to me well, started Tanaka, who is the most important person on this planet?"

"Shimizu Kiyoko." 

Nishinoya nodded to confirm the answer. He continued the speech in a deep voice accompanied by his bald friend. "I guess you don't know who is the second most important person." Yamamoto didn't dare make unnecessary noise so he just turned his head from side to side to show his ignorance about this person. Tanaka looked at him with pity as if his whole life had been nothing but lies and deceptions. "It's our precious junior and middle block, Hinata Shouyou!" Said the libero proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "And we never forgive those who hurt him." The Nekoma player jumped when two hands were placed violently on his shoulders, making him raise his head and meet his friend's eyes filled with anger. "Swear to us that you or your team didn't take Shouyou." Normally, Yamamoto would have replied roughly as the pseudo delinquent he was but the suffocating atmosphere generated by the two players of Karasuno - or was it just Yaku's killer look who told him not to even try to fight - made him put a hand on his heart and shout loudly that no, his team had not kidnapped the little number ten.

"No need to go that far," Kuroo thought, looking away from the three idiots. He winced when Lev's loud voice reached his ears, almost giving him a headache. This fool was trying to save his captain's honor, it would be touching if it came from someone else but it was Lev so Kuroo found the Russian's initiative annoying."Don't accuse people of things they didn't do!" Nekoma's self-proclaimed ace spoke pointing his finger at Tsukishima, accompanied by Inuoka and Shibayama. The blond sighed before this childish behavior and did not prefer to answer but Yamaguchi, as usual, defended him when he absolutely did not need it. This boy really had to reconsider his priorities. "Don't talk to Tsukki like that!"

"He provoked our captain!" Inuoka replied. The two first years launched into a battle of glance, none of them wanting to lose against the other. It was Lev who ended their little fight by continuing to speak to Tsukishima. "And I'm sure it's someone from Karasuno who kidnapped Hinata." In Kenma's opinion, this reasoning was completely stupid. The crows saw the redhead every day, some, like Kageyama, even spent the whole day by his side so where was the interest of kidnapping him? Tsukishima thought the same thing because he looked at the Russian the same way he looked at Kageyama, with contempt and disgust, and deigned to answer him. "It's insulting to hear that from you when you tried to take the shrimp with you." 

"How do you know that ?!"

"Huh, said the blond, so you really tried." Lev took a few seconds to understand that he had been tricked. His cheeks flared in embarrassment and incomprehensible words, surely Russian, came out of his mouth. Yamaguchi giggled behind his hand, amused by the situation, but Inuoka didn't find it funny. Really not funny. "Who do you think you are?" He turned away from the two Karasuno players to face his teammate, frowning in irritation. "I didn't say anything when you followed Hinata wherever he went or when you were too tactile with him. But this time you went too far." Lev looked at him from the top of his 194 cm as if he was only an insect among many others, a simple little brown cat facing a possessive tiger, his green eyes sparkling with a strange gleam, almost terrifying.

"What's that? Are you jealous because Hinata prefers to spend time with me rather than you?" He said it with a soft smile on his face but the intonation of his voice did not match his expression. It was a warning. Inuoka pulled back slightly, his instinct telling him to be careful. He ignored it completely, it was not this fool not able to strike a ball who would scare him. "Don't talk nonsense, you monopolize him." Lev's fake smile turned into an annoyed grimace. He was not one to be violent, although his tall height could be advantageous for him if one day he had to fight, but his teammate really started to annoy him. He already had Kenma, clearly favored, and Kuroo as rivals, not to mention members of other teams, so he didn't need Inuoka to get in his way too.

"I don't monopolize him, he just prefers me!"

"You're too arrogant." The brown haired boy thwarted Lev's attempt to attack him by grabbing his wrists and pushing his long arms forward. It was complicated because the tall middle block also pushed on his side, creating a certain balance between them. "Let me remind you that I met Hinata before you!" It was frustrating to see that even having started volleyball before him, the Russian had more muscle mass than Inuoka. And the last sentence said only fanned the anger, or jealousy, emanating from the two players. "Huh, so what?!"

Kenma looked at them with an indifferent gaze, their conflict did not concern him since it was clear that, among all the players of Nekoma, the blond was the one closest to the redhead. So he let Shibayama try to separate them, his shy voice completely covered by his angry teammates' yells. "Come on guys..." The noise attracted the attention of Karasuno's third year, who were busy finding out where Hinata could be, and Fukurodani's setter. Daichi, with Akaashi's help, separated the two idiots while Sugawara approached Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. "Why do you always cause problems every time you speak, Tsukishima?" The gray haired boy asked, his hand on the blond's shoulder and the other hiding his amused smile.

"They all overreact when it comes to this fool."

"But you're also worried, aren't you?" Sugawara no longer tried to hide his smile at the sight of the violent blushing that attacked Tsukishima's neck and ears, contrasting with his pale skin. "Hell no." he said, adjusting his glasses on his nose. Yamaguchi quickly defended his friend by saying that no, he was not blushing and it was just the reflections of the setting sun on his neck but he was quickly cut by a "Shut up" from the blond. The setter laughed softly, his juniors were so cute to act like college kids. They weren't the only ones, Kageyama also behaved like a child. He hadn't moved since the search to find their player had started, his back against the bus, his hands in his pockets and his face hidden under his hair. It was however obvious that he was glaring at Nekoma's number five, Kozume Kenma, making him really uncomfortable. Sugawara was going to tell him to stop looking at people that way, it was rude and creepy, but Akaashi's voice came before his.

"Okay, everyone calm down. We need to focus on where Hinata can be right now."

Sugawara's smile instantly disappeared and his once affectionate gaze became contemptuous, showing unusual hostility towards Fukurodani's player. His facial expression intrigued Daichi because his teammate was not the type to despise people, on the contrary he was rather liked by them. He had a bad feeling and it only increased when Sugawara approached Akaashi, who was just chatting with his captain, and pointed his finger at him, his eyes burning with anger. "It's you." 

"Suga no..." Tried Daichi but it was too late.

"Give him back!" Akaashi clearly did not understand why the third year accused him. He was a serious and reasonable person, he could never take a sixteen year old teenager with him by pure possessiveness. According to Japanese laws, kidnapping someone was illegal, as in most countries, and he did not want to spend time in prison for such a stupid act. "We will never take Hinata with us." His face was neutral, Akaashi did not try to provoke Sugawara, already angry enough against him for unknown reasons, or to raise his voice. Daichi seemed grateful to him.

"Why not?"

Bokuto really didn't help. The silence that settled after his declaration was heavy, very heavy. The black haired boy wanted to pretend not to know this fool who had just said loud and clear his desire to keep Hinata Shouyou in Tokyo and this in front of people looking for him for more than an hour. Why was his friend so stupid? "Bokuto-san, we've already talked about it."

"You talked about it, huh." Said Sugawara, his arms immobilized by Daichi's. Without his captain, the setter would already have scratched Akaashi's face. He had wanted to since he saw him feeding Hinata with his own chopsticks and removing the grains of rice from his junior's cheeks, doing it without any discomfort. Akaashi took care of the redhead so well, giving him water and towels each time the crows played against the owls, filling his plate in the cafeteria so that he eats more vegetables, taking him back to Karasuno's dormitory after their evening training. He took care of the little number ten so well that it bothered Sugawara. Who did he think he was? Hinata was not even on Fukurodani's team and it was not going to happen, no matter how considerate Akaashi could be. "Where is he?"

Daichi made him take a few steps back. "Suga, calm down! They don't have Hinata with them so stop acting like that!"

Fortunately, coach Nekomata arrived at the parking lot where the chaos had settled for quite a while. The sun was already starting to set, projecting orange rays on the volleyball players who were all fighting against each other. He did not understand what was going on and did not want to, all that mattered to the old man was to come home with his team. Nekomata then yelled at his players to stop their bullshit and quickly join him, they had a train to take. Shinzen High School was located in Tokyo but the city was very large, Nekoma High School was quite far away and the same applied for Fukurodani High School. If they wanted to get back on time, they had to leave now and stop bickering with the other teams. Nekoma's players picked up their bags and walked out of the parking lot, Yaku holding Lev's arm firmly so that he didn't fight with Inuoka. The brown haired boy stuck his tongue out from where he was, behind Kuroo's large body used as a barrier.

Kenma sighed watching his teammates, they were so childish. His gaze fell on Fukunaga, surely the only normal person in this crazy team, and an idea sprang from his mind. "H-hum Fukunaga, the setter looked nervously at the elder boy, can you carry my bag please?" Indeed, Kenma's bag was still on the floor as the others' bags were picked up minutes ago. Fukunaga saw this as an opportunity to socialize with the shy and introverted boy that was Kenma. The blond spent most of his time on his phone playing games, not participating in teammates' conversations and declining the many offers to stay after training. So Fukunaga gladly did him a favor, maybe they will talk together on the way, and carried the bag over his right shoulder, the left already occupied by his own sports bag. He didn't expect it to be this heavy. His feet staggered for a moment but he quickly regained his balance, even though his right side was tilting down a little. They started to walk.

"It's very heavy." Heavy enough to ask questions. The volleyball players mainly had towels, one or more bottles of water, clothes and some had a ball, nothing so heavy. Seeing that Kenma said nothing and preferred to watch the sun go down, he continued on the same subject in the hope that the conversation would not stop. "What's in your bag?" Fukunaga immediately regretted his question. It sounded more like an interrogation than a conversation and his teammate was surely uncomfortable because of him. Surprisingly, Kenma turned his head to him in response, his lips curving into an indecipherable smile. Two golden eyes shining with a glimmer that could be described as predatory analyzed Fukunaga's face for seconds that seemed like hours, sending unpleasant chills through the older boy's spine.

"Only what is mine."

After that, the two Nekoma players continued to walk in silence, the sound of their footsteps echoing in the street along with their heartbeats. They accelerated to join their teammates already going to the train stop and if Fukunaga felt something, or someone, move in Kenma's bag, he said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter if you want. It's @Little_Ayakashi.


	3. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 4 Spoilers! 
> 
> Timeline: Shiratorizawa Training Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reading the comments! Thank you for leaving encouraging comments and reading this chapter.

Kindaichi let out an annoyed sigh as he picked up the water bottle from the floor and took a long sip to rehydrate his sweaty body. Next to him Kunimi leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the wooden floor of the Shiratorizawa High School gym, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. The practice was finally over, Coach Washijo and Jozenji's coach were heading home, ordering the remaining people to shut down the gym after they left, and all the players were exhausted. It wasn't as if the practice was harder than usual but the boys' lack of sleep added to volleyball made them very tired. No one had managed to sleep properly due to a faulty window in the empty room next to the dorms that had slammed all the night, blown by the wind from a rather severe snowstorm. Kindaichi knew that a storm was going to occur during the night, he had unwittingly heard Tsukishima proposed, or rather ordered, Hinata to return home on foot and not by bike. It was suicide to try to get around by bike while the wind was blowing violently on the snowy roads and surely strewn with patches of ice. The redhead protested at first, it would take him too long to get home, but he finally agreed when his teammate told him he had to face the consequences of sneaking into a training camp where he was not invited. Kindaichi had taken pity on Hinata, he was going to walk in this cold for several hours while Aoba Johsai's player would be comfortably lying on his futon. How naive he was. 

It was really exhausting to go through the snowstorm but after a meal prepared by his mother, worried to see him come home much later than usual, and a good bath, Hinata fell asleep directly after having rolled up in his warm blankets unlike the players from Shiratorizawa training camp who had spent the worst night of their lives. No one had managed to sleep despite their efforts to ignore the window slamming and this had impacted on their physical abilities. They were less precise, slower, jumped less high and got irritated much faster. Tsukishima and Kunimi in particular did not hold back to criticize every misstep and mistake, receiving annoyed and hateful looks from their temporary teammates. 

Kindaichi snapped out of his thoughts when a towel entered his field of vision followed by an arm and a blinding orange glow. Hinata Shouyou, ball boy, handed him a towel by scrutinizing his face curiously, his amber eyes reflecting the lights of the gym. He took it and didn't even have time to thank the redhead he was already running towards Hyakuzawa with a bottle of water and a big smile on his face. Since Hinata had helped the two-meter boy when he was in trouble, they had suddenly become best friends and spent most of the breaks together. But it was more correct to say that Hyakuzawa followed Karasuno's player like a chick followed his mother, even though it turned out to be hard because of the redhead's hyperactive nature. Snatches of their conversations reached Kindaichi's ears, Hinata's loud and playful voice echoing in his head and giving him a little headache. This child really needed to learn to control the volume of his voice.

"Your muscles are very tight! What's wrong?" Hinata asked while crouching down in front of Hyakuzawa who was slumped on the ground, more tired than usual. He touched his aching arm with the tip of his finger and received a grimace of pain in response. "We slept very badly." Hyakuzawa took Hinata's hand in his so he stop torturing his poor arm. The redhead's hand was tiny compared to the wing spiker's, he had the impression that a simple precision could break his knuckles. The blisters on Hinata's palm demonstrated all the effort he put into his passion for volleyball, all the hours he spent keeping the ball in the air for as long as possible. Admiringly, Hyakuzawa ran his fingers over the small palm that gave off a pleasant warmth, gently tracing every scratches and scars. It was so small and so warm, not like the horrible weather outside. His face warmed and Hyakuzawa took a while to realize that it was not his friend's hand that was generating this heat in his body, especially his head, but the blush on his cheeks and ears. Realizing his inappropriate action, he blushed even harder and hurriedly let go of Hinata by stammering barely audible apologies as Koganegawa chuckled loudly.

"I-I'm sorry" Hinata looked at him with incomprehension, it was surely normal for him to hold his friends' hands so intimately. Hyakuzawa thought that this must have caused a lot of misunderstanding or that some people took the opportunity to make as much physical contact as possible. The exasperated expression on Tsukishima's face confirmed his theory and he couldn't help but shudder when he met the blond's disgusted look who clearly told him: "You're not special so take that stupid blush off." Hyakuzawa looked down at the ground to show Karasuno's middle block that he was absolutely not trying to contradict his thinking, on the contrary, he completely agreed that he was not representing someone special for Hinata and it wasn't like he was trying to be it. It seemed a little humiliating to be intimidated by this middle blocker when he was older than him but Hyakuzawa wasn't the type to look for trouble, he was a calm and docile boy, and it had to be said that the high school kids in this training camp were really scarry. Better not to cause a fuss for a ball boy, a fascinating and confusing ball boy, met only a few days ago. With that last thought, he got up to walk towards the door of the gymnasium, already imagining the hot water running over his skin and the meal waiting for him in the dining hall of the private high school.

"Where are you going?" Hinata's shrill voice echoed behind Hyakuzawa's back and he turned his head back, his brow furrowed at this question where the answer was obvious. "I'm leaving. I'm really tired and I think the others are too." There was no storm forecast for tonight so everyone had a firm intention of sleeping eight hours straight without a noisy window waking them up every five seconds. Hinata didn't agree with that, his panicked eyes and his arms moving in all directions showed it. "Wait, nobody's going to do any extra practice?"

"No."

They had all answered at the same time, horrified by the simple fact of making a movement that required running, jumping or for some, thinking. Hyakuzawa felt a little bad not to allow Hinata to play volleyball with them, even though he was only observing the players from outside the court, but he was really tired. He turned his head away and was about to walk when two small hands grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him back. "Y-you're tired, right?" His grip on the wing spiker's clothing tightened. "I can give you a massage to relax your muscles! You will no longer feel tired, I swear!" For a few seconds, Hyakuzawa does not react. He was just looking at the brown eyes - had they always looked this beautiful? - filled with despair. Hinata put aside his dignity, endured humiliation and accepted the fact that no, he had no place on the court, to improve his skills. And now he begged the two-meter boy to stay and practice more. How could he refuse? Hyakuzawa was in debt to the redhead, he had helped him out when everyone was just watching him move awkwardly in the void and he would feel really bad to say "no" to someone so determined.

Then realization hit him. A massage. Given by Hinata. The hand he had touched a few minutes earlier would be on his skin and knead his sore muscles. The blush took place on his cheeks so fiercely that Hyakuzawa feared he would pass out. He sure looked ridiculous to blush so hard because of a simple sentence and this thought only made the red tint on his face worse. This guy embarrassed him without even knowing it. "U-uh... No you d-don't have to-..."

"A free massage? Why not!"

Koganegawa, who had been laughing at Hyakuzawa's reactions for at least five minutes, exclaimed loudly from his place on the floor next to Kindaichi and Kunimi. Hinata directly let go of the taller boy's t-shirt, his attention did not stay on the same person for very long, and scampered towards his friend from Dateko, his lips curved into a happy smile. The players paid no attention to the redhead standing behind the blonde's back, resting his hands on the middle blocker's two sturdy shoulders and exerting a pressure that made Koganegawa jump, they were too tired and used to Karasuno's number ten's weird actions, though that didn't stop Tsukishima to say some sarcastic comments to his teammate. "You're pathetic, really." Hinata stuck out his tongue at him without stopping the movement of his hands.

"Shut up, I'm just doing a friend a favor!" Kogane sighed with happiness, his slightly pink cheeks showed how much he enjoyed being massaged, and sat more comfortably on the floor. The redhead, pleased with the middle blocker's positive reaction, smirked at his teammate. "I won't give you a massage because you're mean! But if you apologize, maybe I can change my mind." Tsukishima grimaced as if Hinata had just insulted his parents for giving birth to him and his eyebrows furrowed even more when Kogane let out an almost inaudible moan which reached the blond's ears. Disgusting, be it this stupid shrimp touching people without restraint or this guy shamelessly taking advantage of it. "Don't even dare touch me." The ball boy puffed out his cheeks, clearly unhappy with Tsukishima's way of speaking and his behavior in general, he was really execrable, but preferred to ignore him and refocus on the movement of his hands. Hinata was determined to make as many players as possible no longer feel tired, he wouldn't let the tall boy distract him.

"Wait a second." Kindaichi said looking down so he could meet the Karasuno player's eyes. "You're going to massage us too?" The redhead lifted his head, his brow furrowed in what appeared to be incomprehension and perhaps apprehension. "Of course! You don't want to?" His voice was hesitant when he asked the question and he was really dreading the answer. Tsukishima was not going to stay, he knew that fatigue made him much more cranky than usual, so Hinata couldn't afford to let another person go. On his side, Kindaichi was thinking. Of course, the idea of being massaged by Karasuno's number ten, the middle block of the team that had beaten them and stolen their ticket to the nationals, seemed ridiculous and unimaginable. But Kindaichi's arms were really sore. His gaze shifted from the little crow, still awaiting an answer, to Koganegawa's shoulders. Hinata's sturdy little hands were pressed against the fabric of the t-shirt, gently gripping the skin through the garment and exerting pressure at regular intervals. The hands gradually moved down to the shoulder blades, where most of the pain was, and ten slender fingers began to knead the tight muscles of the blonde's back. Aoba Johsai's player felt his mouth go dry when he saw Koganegawa shiver with pleasure and instinctively arch his back for more caress. Hinata understood the body message and slid his thumbs along the spine while his other fingers stroked the ribs until they reached the lower back.

Hinata's hands gripped Koganegawa's hips, causing a small gasp of surprise, and his thumbs traced soothing circles in the hollow of the blond's kidneys. The redhead, long since returned to his task, turned his head again to Kindaichi for an answer to the question asked a few minutes earlier. The dark haired boy started to panic because he hadn't thought about the answer at all, too busy observing the hypnotizing movement of Hinata's hands. He couldn't say "yes" or "no" so he chose the simpler option: running away. "I'm leavin- ..."

"Where do you think you're going?"

Kindaichi lowered his head to Seijoh's second player in this camp, Kunimi Akira, still sitting on the floor. He frowned to show his teammate that he didn't understand what he meant. Kunimi certainly did not want to do any extra training so why did he want him to stay? As if he had read his mind, Kunimi arched an eyebrow and answered his silent question. "You were looking at the shrimp like an old pervert and now you say you're leaving? Sit down." Kindaichi's cheeks turned from their original color to white when he realized that Kunimi had really just said this sentence out loud in a gym that still had a few people in and then turned red because it was fucking embarrassing. "N-no! I'm not- ..." He tried to defend himself but his teammate cut him off again by putting pressure on the back of his knees with his hand, causing him to fall to the ground right next to Hinata and Kogane. Karasuno's player sported a delighted smile on his face as Aoba Johsai's watched him sit down too, stretching his legs to place Koganegawa's head on his thighs. He was wearing shorts that were quite short so the middle blocker head was in direct contact with the skin which was presumably soft, Kindaichi supposed as he watched the silly smile form on Kogane's lips. Hinata reached out an arm to get the turnip head to come even closer.

Kindaichi let out a long, very long sigh, his headache only getting worse, and reluctantly leaned against the wall a few centimetres from the redhead. Unlike him, he decided to bend his legs so that he could place his left arm on his knee and let Hinata take care of the right. He jumped when both of the crow's hands rested on his bicep muscled by years of volleyball, slowly starting to massage it. His fingers dug into the flesh, still warm from the practice, and undone the painful knots formed under the skin. The dark haired boy bit his lower lip to block any potential moans that might come out of his mouth, the situation was already embarrassing, he did not need inappropriate noises. Sensing a gaze on him, Kindaichi met Kunimi's unmistakably mocking eyes, the boy did not take his eyes off him since he had sat down, and he can very well read the word his friend was forming with his lips. "P-e-r-v-e-r-t." How dare he. The middle blocker rose abruptly before reaching out to grab the collar of Kunimi's turquoise t-shirt, the boy giving him a look of incomprehension and surprise. He was not the only one to be surprised, Hinata had also almost screamed when he felt Kindaichi's arm suddenly release from his hands. Only Koganegawa didn't care, preferring to rub his cheeks against the redhead's soft thighs.

"You said everyone will get a massage, right? It's your turn, Kunimi." Although Kunimi cursed his friend with all kinds of curses, he didn't try to resist because, well, he was lazy and tired. He let Kindaichi drag him across the floor without showing any resistance, bypass Kogane's slumped body and throw him disrespectfully onto Hinata's left shoulder. Kunimi was sure he had hurt Karasuno's player and, honestly, he did not care. He did not feel empathy towards loud and energetic people like him. The boy simply closed his eyes, without forgetting to stick his tongue out at Tsukishima, and let sleep overwhelm him as Hinata's hands roamed his neck while Kindaichi sat back down to his place to the redhead's right. This time their shoulders were touching, you could even tell that Aoba Johsai's player was leaning against him. The turnip head was also feeling sleepy, his eyes were closing without he noticed it, and before he knew it, his head was resting comfortably on a soft pillow smelling like citrus. The last thing he saw was a bright orange color as he fell asleep.

A few meters further, Goshiki was lost. Not lost in the sense that he didn't know where he was, no, he was mentally lost. His brain really tried to figure out why, how, but it failed. No reasonable explanation came to the mind of Shiratorizawa's player as he watched two people sleep each on one of Hinata Shouyou's shoulders and a third take the best nap of his life on his lap. Had Koganegawa just buried his nose in the ball boy's belly while wrapping his long arms around his waist? What the hell was going on? Goshiki had heard that the redhead was giving massages to everyone, but he hadn't expected the players to fall asleep on him. Of course they were all very tired from the practice and the lack of sleep, he was also really sleepy, but, in his opinion, falling asleep on a player from an opposing team was inappropriate and rude. Hinata seemed as lost as him, he had given them massages to relax their muscles. He relaxed them so well that the three people fell asleep. Goshiki did not hesitate to smirk at the dismay and embarrassment of Karasuno's middle blocker. He had lost against him and his team so he appreciated that the redhead was in trouble, it was small personal victories for Goshiki.

He snapped out of his thoughts when two hands suddenly rested on his shoulders, making him jump. Tendou Satori's face appeared from behind his back as Goshiki held back the scream of fear that burned his throat. His teammate had nothing to do here, all of Shiratorizawa's players were gone along with the coaches but it looked like the red haired boy had left his water bottle in the gym and came back to get it. The first year had a bad feeling about the amused gleam in his eyes, and it only increased when Tendou, his hands still on his shoulders, pushed him forward. "Tsutomu want one too!" he said, his clear voice echoing against the walls of the gym. Goshiki panicked. No, he didn't want to. He clearly didn't want to.

"N-no I don't need it! I'm fine, my muscles are fine, my body is fine, my soul is fine too-..."

Tendou narrowed his eyes and kept pushing him forward despite Tsutomu trying to stop the movement by walking backwards, although it didn't work. "Mmh? What is it? Are you rebelling? Wakatoshi-kun wouldn't appreciate hearing that" A strong argument. But before he could think about it, they had already arrived in front of Hinata, who was looking at them with a perplexed expression on his face since the Guess Monster's unexpected appearance, and the three sleeping idiots. Goshiki had only one excuse for not to get massaged by this orange haired shrimp, seriously this color hurt his eyes, so he took a deep breath and prayed to escape the humiliation. "B-but there isn't enough room for me..." It was true, Kindaichi was occupying all the crow's right side and had his head resting on his, Kunimi was slumped on his left shoulder, his face unwittingly buried in Hinata's neck and Koganegawa was almost drooling on his laps. Tendou seemed to have noticed it, the frown of his eyebrows showed it. Goshiki couldn't stop the sigh of relief from leaving his lips. It worked, his argument worked. He wanted so much to smirk at Hinata sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, because he had just escaped a torture, thanks to his magnificent brain, that he would surely see in his worst nightmares. This was not surprising for someone who had passed the entrance exam to the prestigious Shiratorizawa High School. He really wanted to yell at Karasuno's number ten face that it worked, it worke-...

"If we move the drooling blond's head a bit, there's enough room for you, Tsutomu."

It did not work. The dark haired boy watched Hinata gently move the middle blocker's head on his left thigh so that Goshiki could lie on the right. He blinked, once, twice. His eyes met the ball boy's and he could see a slight embarrassment in them. Suddenly, Goshiki blushed so hard that his face was the same color as Tendou's hair, but there was nothing he could do about it, he had just realized the situation. Pushed in the back by the third year, Tsutomu reluctantly lay down on the floor, the wooden slats on his back were so uncomfortable, before resting his head on his pillow of flesh and bone, trying to ignore Tendou's sneers. He wanted to cry, he wanted to live in a reality where he had enough courage to say "no" to Tendou Satori. Hinata ran a hesitant hand through his hair, gently stroking his forehead and playing with several black locks. The touch was nice but Goshiki still wanted to cry. "Your hair is so soft!" Hinata whispered, trying not to wake up the three players who obviously seemed to have fallen into a coma. If not, how did they get to sleep on the floor? He missed his bed.

"Of course they are," Goshiki thought by looking at the ceiling of the gymnasium. Who did he take him for? He used a shampoo and conditioner from top brands that made his hair look so beautiful and soft even though it was already without special care. He shivered when five fingers came to rest on his forehead, tracing soothing circles just above his eyes. The boy's eyelids were starting to close, Hinata's soft touch cradling him as he turned his head so that his cheek was in contact with the skin of Hinata's thigh. Although Goshiki would never say it out loud even with a knife under his throat, it was warm and soft, all he needed to finally close his eyes, fatigue suddenly hitting him like a truck, and hope that Shirabu will never learn about this incident, if you can call it like that, or he was sure this guy would look at him in disgust until he died. 

While Tendou was taking pictures, Hinata begged him in a low voice to stop but nothing can stop the Guess Monster when he was having fun, Hyakuzawa was still in front of the door, hesitating to leave. He hadn't moved since the redhead suddenly let go of him to take care of Koganegawa. The boy was both disappointed that he had missed the opportunity to feel Hinata's warm, soothing hands on his skin, it looked really calming considering how quickly the others were falling asleep, but on the other hand, he was relieved to have declined the offer. Hyakuzawa was pretty sure that Tsukishima Kei was going to choke the four of them on his pillow tonight. It was terrifying the way his eyes shone with an unknown, surely murderous, glow behind his glasses. The blond was not speaking, he was just watching the players asleep on his teammate from across the gym, his arms crossed over his chest and his face showing no emotion. Hinata must have felt his gaze because he gently lifted his head, being careful not to drop Kindaichi's, and met Tsukishima's calculating eyes. The taller one raised an eyebrow as he uncrossed his arms to rest them on his hips, making Hinata blush. "He looks like a model," Hyakuzawa thought. Another proof that he shouldn't engage in the fierce battle to gain Hinata Shouyou's attention, he surely didn't want to be confronted with the beauty of Karasuno's middle blocker or their black-haired setter, it will hurt his ego.

Deciding that he didn't want to see the fiery exchange of gazes between Tsukishima and Hinata, Hyakuzawa turned to exit the gym and head for the dorms. Well, that's what he had planned if he did not run into Ushijima Wakatoshi's massive body. The two-meter boy's first thought was "shit", the second "I'm blocking his way" and the third "let's run away". He mumbled a timid apology before bypassing Shiratorizawa's captain, letting him enter the gym, and descended the few stone steps without looking back once. Hyakuzawa did not regret not being able to get a massage.

"Tendou, did you find your watter bottle?" Ushiwaka's question went unanswered as his gaze shifted from his visibly amused friend to the four people, including one of his teammates, slumped over Hinata's tiny body barely measuring one hundred and sixty-four centimeters. The redhead froze for a few seconds, he was surely analyzing the awkward situation he was in, but he finally turned his head slowly, very slowly to where Ushijima's voice was coming from. His face was first white then turned red and large drops of sweat formed on his forehead as Shiratorizawa's ace blinked, visibly surprised.

"I can explain." Hinata said, his voice trembling with apprehension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow me on Twitter if you want. It's @Little_Ayakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make requests, know that I don't write smut.


End file.
